A Tale of Two Slushies
by karatekid1018
Summary: Two short drabbles on the two ways Blaine could get his first slushie facial! Rated T for suggestive themes, nothing graphic whatsoever, just the typical raging teenage hormones. For Diddle10, my bestiest friend in the whole wide world and my writing bud!


**Two short drabbles on two ways Blaine's first slushie facial could go down. Enjoy the hilarity! P.S. First one takes place a week after "The First Time". Second one takes place whenever, doesn't really matter.**

_OK, it's official. Kurt Hummel is going to kill me._

_ Ever since what happened last week, he's been making it his MISSION to-_

My thoughts were interrupted as he came strolling past my locker in jeans so tight I'm pretty sure they were painted on, and a very low V-neck shirt that accentuated the chest and arm muscles no one knew he had. He winked seductively before continuing, walking a few lockers down to see Mercedes with his back facing to me as they talked. I groaned, trying to keep my eyes off of his backside as I slammed my head repeatedly into my locker.

_Do that. It's been so hard not to just kiss him in public lately, because God knows we can't in this school. I swear, if he continues anymore with this, I will shove him into a janitors closet the first chance I get._

So I'm a teenage boy with raging hormones and a hot boyfriend. Sue me.

_What to do about this…I could burn his wardrobe._

I shook my head at the horrible idea, making the horrible decision to look back at Kurt. His shirt had fallen over one shoulder (not accidentally, I bet) exposing the creamy white skin with the slightest fading bruise (definitely not from a locker shove). He turned his head slightly, looking at me knowingly over his shoulder before smirking and turning back to Mercedes.

_Good Lord, this boy is going to kill me. Back to what to do…if I burn his wardrobe, it could get me shot, or worse, dumped. _

A brilliant idea suddenly popped into my head, and I smirked.

_Or there could just be another player in his little game. It's time to break out the tank tops and the skinny jeans. I'm pretty sure I won't beat him though, those jeans..._

My thoughts trailed off into things I won't mention now, for the sake of your own innocence. My eyes widened as I felt it.

_Oh man, oh man. OK, think bad thoughts. Old women in bikinis, dead children, dead puppies…MAKING OUT WITH RACHEL BERRY! COLD SHOWER! COLD SHOWER!_

My eyes were still trained on Kurt's backside as I tried desperately to take care of my little problem. I guess one of the jocks noticed me, because next thing I knew, I was covered in cherry slushie. I shrugged, making a little "hmm" noise.

_Wow. Guess slushies work just as well._

"Blaine!" Kurt ran over, taking me in. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He took my hand, dragging me towards the girl's bathroom and locking the door. I smirked as I heard the lock click.

_Locked bathroom, janitor's closet, same dif._

2. INITIATION

"Kurt, where are you taking me?" I asked. Kurt just giggled, dragging me down the hallway and into the empty cafeteria.

"You'll see."

We reached the slushie machine, gears whirring as grape, cherry, lime, blue raspberry, and cola slushies were mixed. Kurt picked up a cup, filling it with blue raspberry slushie. I watched my boyfriend curiously as he turned back towards me, the look in his eyes…mischievous?

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Well," Kurt said, "To officially become part of the Glee club, you have to experience your first slushie facial."

"What's a slushie facial?" I asked. Kurt giggled.

"I see your old school was free of _this _particular evil," Kurt chuckled. "Well, a slushie facial is when someone takes a slushie and tosses it in your face."

Blaine hissed, imagining the cold and sting of corn syrup and whatever crap they put in those things. Kurt nodded.

"I once had to slushie myself too. That was pretty fun," he said off-handedly. "Anyway, since you are now a part of New Directions, you need to be initiated. However, people here seem to like you too much, even if you are gay and in the Glee club, or as it's frequently called, 'Homo Explosion'. I'm pretty sure I saw some girls swooning over you. So, since the only way you could possibly get slushied is if you suddenly decided to make out with me in the middle of a hallway, the club has decided it is our duty to initiate you. And by our, I mean mine." He smirked, holding the cup in his hands.

"You wouldn't," I said. His smirk just grew wider.

"Run."

I shrieked, running away from him as he chased me with a giggle.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Kurt shouted. He continued to chase me around the cafeteria, tiring me out until I turned around the wrong way and was met with cold and blue.

I gasped, wiping the slushie from my eyes and looked towards my sheepish boyfriend.

"Welcome to New Directions!" Kurt said. "If it makes you feel better, we did the same to Mr. Schue, but it was worse for him because we used grape, the most painful in my own opinion, and we all had a slushie, so he got slushied by about nine or ten slushies at the same time."

I smiled despite the pain in my eyes.

"Well," I said. "Going to help me clean up?"

"Of course," he said. He strutted forward-like, _really _strutted-and leaned in towards my ear, his lips pressing lightly against it as he whispered, "Blue raspberry is my _favorite_."

He walked away, crooking one finger for me to follow. Eyes wide and jaw dropped, I followed eagerly towards the bathroom.

This boy was going to be the death of me.

**Hope you enjoyed! I would totally love for both of these things to happen! What about you guys?**

** O. M. G. WHERE IS PERFECT? THEY DIDN'T RELEASE IT YET! AAAAAAH! **

** Please review! :)**


End file.
